


Childish War

by ThatFangirlWrites (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kindom AU, M/M, dont get too attached to anyone, editing? never heard of her, family au, half of this story is planned, i dont really know what i'm doing, mainly mark egos tho, nevermind actually lot of darkstache, small darkstache, the other half is me smashing my face on the keyboard and hoping it makes words, vague jack egos, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatFangirlWrites
Summary: "Once upon a time, yes a very long time ago. Lived a family noble and old whose children were.... not all that close.... actually, they tried to kill each other a lot..." The Host trailed off, unsure how to tell this weird story. "Ok, we obviously can't start with 'Once upon a time...' so let's start it off like this..."Anti burst into the room, "Host! Why are you telling this story to children!?"The Host shrugged, "Its Kid's Night at the library!"Anti sighed, "Fine... tell the story..."The Host smiled, "Alright! Back to where I was after I was interrupted... 'Bing trudged through the snow...





	1. Prologue

Bing trudged through the snowy woods. His orange scarf whipped in the wind, he had come here on a mission and he  _ was not _ going to fail at it. He didn’t have a choice in the matter. If he failed, the world would fall into chaos and he wouldn’t be able to complete his primary objective. 

Bing checked his knee as he walked. His circuits were starting to freeze and he had to use his heating module. He didn’t do this often though, because of that one time his knee had caught on fire. 

_ Trudge, Trudge, Trudge  _  Bing perked up at the sound of people moving throughout the snow. He looked to his left to see two vague figures moving through the trees. As if one was almost carrying the other, they continued to trudge through the deep snow. Bing turned from them and looked forward instead, he had a job to complete after all. He couldn’t get distracted. 

He finally came to a clearing, with one person standing in the center. The man was staring at the ground, showing Bing his full head of bright green hair. He stood there, panting, like he had been running after someone. The man jerked his head up all the sudden, as if Bing had surprised him. One of his eyes glowed bright green, a blue iris standing out against the green eye. His other eye was normal, with a brown iris, but both of his eyes pierced into Bing. The Green-Eyed Man furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Bing as if he had killed his pet dog. Bing swung an arm up and gripped the sword strapped to his back. He would be ready if GreenEye tried anything fishy. 

**“So…you’ve finally come to get rid of me?”**  GreenEye snarled. 

“It’s in my programming bro, I was made to kill you Anti.” Bing said with a smirk. 

Anti laughed at the name. He remembered when he had first received that name. When he first arrived here on this planet, he was made up of nothing but glitches and mistakes. He had met a human first and had taken a shape like it. The human figure did seem to be more useful than the composition of other living beings. When he walked into a small town though, the other humans ridiculed him for his weird form. He was outraged. He had taken the same form as them and they still mocked him! It was that moment when Anti had decided to get rid of this planet. He had the power to do it, even if people doubted him. Because Anti was made out of glitches and static… because he is the universe’s mistake. Something had gone wrong in the universe’s code and it had expelled it. That mistake in the code is the man standing in front of Bing now.

Anti smiled, showing his fangs. 

**“As if a puny little robot like you could beat me… what are you again? Default? Useless? A Manufacturing mistake? I have a work bot and even he’s better than you.”**  Anti said the insult, snapping his fingers as he finished his statement. 

As soon as Anti’s snap rang throughout the air, two blue glowing eyes appeared behind him. Barely visible in the darkness of the trees. Anti lifted his chin up, as if he was proud of the destruction he wanted to cause. 

**“Google. Command from QW50aQ==. Activate Secondary Objective. Now.”**  Anti brandished a devilish smile when he finished his order. 

The thing that owned the two glowing blue eyes sprung forward. It was another robot, one reprogrammed for combat. A small “G” glowed underneath his blue shirt. Bing’s sensors quickly analyzed it and recognized it as a standard work robot: Google. Google’s eyes turned from blue to red. He lunged at Bing. 

Bing's memory of battle training came back to him as he dove to the ground. He could take on this robot. Easily. Bing drew his sword, remembering all the combat simulations he’s had programmed into his head. Bing swung, chopping Google’s left arm clean off. Wires and sparks flew through the air. Bing averted his eyes. He hated injuring other robots and Anti knew this.  _ That bastard.  _

Google ignored the injury and aimed a kick at the side of Bing’s head. Dodging to the side, Bing caught Google’s other leg and swung him. He threw Google through the air. The hard-packed snow supported Google's weight as he landed on his feet with a flourish.  A few seconds passed before Google sprinted at Bing again, relentless. Bing swung at his leg, but Google jumped over his blade as if it were nothing. Bing’s eyes went wide and Google swung a punch at him before his processors could react. He was rocked back. That robot could fucking punch.

Bing grasped the side of his head, a few of the shielding panels there were starting to get loose. Bing lunged at Google and tackled him to the ground. Bing was now on top of Google, pressing the android into the cold unforgiving snow. Bing slammed the hilt of his sword on the side of Google’s head. Once. Twice. The plates covering the precious circuits inside were starting to come off. Google turned his head to face forward, making Bing hit the plates on his forehead. The plates there were more stronger. 

Bing could get one in one blow to the forehead before Google used his remaining arm to grab Bing’s. He had stopped Bing mid-blow and could now counter. Google rocked back and curled his legs in. With a mighty kick using both feet, Google launched Bing off of him and through the air. Bing landed less gracefully than Google. 

As Bing dug himself out of of the snow, Google jumped to his feet. Google stood there, running calculations through his head. Google didn’t need to rely on pre-programmed battle simulations like Bing. He was programmed with instinct and cunningness. That was far more important. 

Anti laughed from where he was watching the two robots fight. 

**“Sorry! Did I forget to tell you that Google is even better than you in fighting?? Because Google learns and adapts to anything and everything!”** Anti shouted across the battlefield, trying to annoy Bing as much as he can. 

Bing struggled to his feet. As soon as Bing was up to his feet Google lunged again. Google sprinted through the snow, his eyes trained on Bing and his weak spots. Bing dodged last minute as Google tried to give him a nasty uppercut. Bing would have to rely on more than his basic fighting skills. Bing’s golden-orange eyes landed on something on the side of Google’s head. It was a small space in the plating; it was where Anti had connected to reprogram the android. Google whipped around and connected a kick with Bing’s stomach. Bing tumbled into the snow again. Google stood over Bing, his foot on Bing’s sword arm. 

**“I’ll give you a choice Bing. Either join me and we can destroy this world together… or Google will be the last thing you ever see.”** Anti took a step forward when he spoke, trying to get close to Bing’s losing battle. 

Bing’s eyes darted over Google, there weren’t many weak spots he could reach from here. He glanced to his left, realizing that Google had forgotten to keep down his left arm. 

“Why… Why would you even want me to join you?” Bing said, trying to stall Anti so he could think of a plan. 

Anti snickered,  **“Isn’t it obvious? We’re both mistakes, we’ve both been shunned and ridiculed. Why not destroy this world with me?? We could be all powerful!”** Anti gestured as he talked, as if using hand motions would convince Bing to join his side. Anti’s hired assassin had just ran off with someone. Anti was in desperate need for a new pawn. 

Bing grabbed Google’s leg that was standing on snow and pushed. Google slipped forward and fell face-first into the snow. Bing rolled on top of him and pulled a connecter from his belt. He plugged it into the small spacing in Google’s plating. Google’s eyes flickered off and the “G” on his shirt went dim. Google had been shut down and was being reprogrammed.

Bing turned his head to face Anti, “I’d rather die than join you,” Bing said with a smile. 

Anti stood there with his mouth agape. He couldn’t believe it. He had spent months over that robot and Bing just broke it like it was some toddler’s tricycle!! 

**“Fine then! B-Be that way!!”** Anti pulled a knife from his belt,    **“I’ll kill you myself!!”**

Anti sprinted forward, his favorite knife by his side. Bing smiled, he had been programmed and reprogrammed all his life for a fight like this. This would be a piece of cake. 

Bing sidestepped as Anti tried swiping at him. When Anti turned to face him, Bing swung his sword and sliced cleanly across Anti’s throat. Anti stopped in his tracks, his airway starting to close up. Anti fell to knees, he thought this battle would’ve been more epic… and longer.  Anti collapsed and laid on his back, looking up at Bing towering over him. 

Anti took shaky breaths, trying to say one last sassy remark. 

**“I h…h-hope y..ou,”** Anti covered his neck, trying to stop some of the blood flow,    **“hope… you kn…know t-that you’ll never-r… get r-rid of me… I’ll al-lways co..me ba…back-“**

And with those final words, Anti stopped breathing and a moment later, his heart stopped. 

Bing stood there, he had completed his primary objective. He had completed his purpose. Now he could do whatever he wanted. He walked over to Google (who was still lying face down in the snow) and grabbed his remaining arm. He started dragging the bot through the snow. He could bring him back to town. Bing trudged along the path he had taken to the clearing. Google would be very useful… the bot seemed smart, he could fix a lot of problems back home. Bing looked back down at Google, eyeing where Google’s left arm used to be. He would have to replace that first. 

\------  
Author's Note  
\------  
o o f  first chapter down... hope you guys liked it because i have no idea how to like use this website at all so... wish me luck i guess!! y e e t . i can just not right well, i really hope everything like works out well though because i really have no idea what i'm doing...   
\------


	2. Grumpy Beginnings

Bing had helped keep Google’s circuits warm until he restarted. Google had asked Bing for admin privileges and after he had received them, he attacked Bing. Bing played defensive and Google’s coding was able to see how harmless he is. He stopped and let Bing take him to his home (Google didn’t have his GPS component and he had no idea where he was). They trudged through the snow together before coming to a meadow with a small village in the distance.  
  
Bing and Google trudged through the gates.  
They walked along the bustling roads that led to the center of the village. Google looked at the people around them and the building style, unable to decide where they were. He quickened his pace, catching up to Bing’s confident strides. Bing was home after all, and he practically owned this place. He waved to people as they passed, complimenting them on their new shoes or giving them a quick hug as they passed. After Bing gave a lollipop to Greg’s little nephew (why does Bing even have a lollipop with him?), Google tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
“Hey… do you have a server or some internet? I would like to reconnect and figure out where I am.” Google said in his classic robotic voice.  
  
Bing smiled, replying with his usual laid-back voice, “Don’t worry Bro! This village doesn’t have a name exactly! Our old King went insane and the old kingdom went up in flames. We’ve rebuilt this from the ruins of our old kingdom and have done better than ever before!”  
  
Google processed this, labeling their location as “[    ]”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bing reached a run-down house, pulling a rusty key from his pocket and unlocking the door. Google pushed pass Bing and walked into the house. It was barren and most of the furniture was beaten and old. Bing walked into the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
He spread his arms out wide and gestured to the run-down house, “Welcome to my humble abode!” Bing said with a smile.  
Google took another glance around the room, “What an amazing home you have here…” Google was very good at sarcasm apparently.  
  
Bing placed his hands on his hips, remembering all the rickety floorboards he so loved. His gaze roamed to the cobwebs in the corners and his old training sword in the corner. His golden eyes landed on Google.  
  
“So! Any questions? Make yourself comfortable! Me casa ès su casa!” Bing smiled, God it seemed like he never stopped smiling…  
  
Google walked to the old couch and plopped down, quickly scanning the room with his sensors.  
  
“If this ramshackle village is made from the ruins of an old kingdom, how do they have a barely functioning android like you?” Google said without any emotions and in his plain robotic voice. Bing is going to have to teach Google some manners.  
  
Bing shrugged, “This old man salvaged me years ago… well… he was actually young back then,” Bing’s face fell, lost in his memories for a few seconds, “Anyways! When I was found the village was failing pretty badly and people were fighting left and right. He fixed me up and used me as his personal guard for a few months just to test me and see if all my limbs were working and stuff. After a while, we realized that we needed to govern ourselves so the man took charge. He started to reprogram me in the background of his work though. He continued to program me with violence and fighting techniques… but also kindness and qualities for leading. Soon the man died.” Bing finished his story and pointed to an old withered photo taped to the wall.  
  
Google blinked, that was… a lot. Google quickly processed Bing’s story and linked the information to Bing’s file in his data. He processed the photo of the old man, his circuits seemed to have previous data on the man but Google could not reach it. Maybe he lost some things when he lost his arm.  
  
“Thank you for the history lesson. How is this village doing by the way? Seems to be no fighting anymore…” Google took note of the old tv in the corner and the broken window that looked like it was older than the man.  
  
Bing scratched the back of his head. He was weirdly well acquainted with human emotions and… just humans in general. Google would have to study that.  
  
“Actually… I kinda brought you here because of how great your design is… I was hoping that you would help me build this village up into a kingdom.” Bing said cautiously, unsure how Google would react.  
  
Google sat there, processing all options. He could help this village grow into a kingdom, or he could use them as study subjects. Turning the village into a kingdom would be difficult, but he would be able to study human attitudes and natures while he helped the village. If he studied them though, they were bound to get themselves killed.  
Google sighed, apparently it was the human way of showing tiredness.  
  
“Fine. I’ll help you.” Google stood as he spoke, trying to show his superiority over Bing.  
Google’s remaining arm fell off his shoulder. It clanged to the ground. Bing and Google stared at it for a second before looking back at each other.  
  
Bing smirked, “You need a hand with that?” Bing reached down and picked up the arm as he spoke.  
Google scowled, “Shut up.”

\-----  
Author's Note  
\-----  
okay. this one was really short compared to the last one..... sorry about that but i needed to get the prologue out of the wayyy. Sarcastic Sassy Google is life though.  
:3 get ready for a time skip if i ever get around to writing the next chapter ;n;  
\----


	3. This family is just full of sass

 

**_Five years later._ **

 

Bing and Google had done it. They had turned Bing’s old sad village into one of the most successful Kingdoms in history. With Google’s incredible android knowledge, they only did it in five years. The Iplier Kingdom was now prosperous and had two kings ruling over the land. No, the kings weren’t Google and Bing. Google realized that people would mistrust him if he ruled and would see him as an android ruling them instead of a human. He also realized that Bing is too stupid to rule.

They had found two outsiders, beat up and almost dead outside the kingdom's walls and decided to take them in. Google put them through rigorous tests and deemed them worthy to rule the kingdom he had worked so hard to create. Google practically reinvented them, making them completely new people that would be the faces of the Iplier Kingdom.

Meet the kings Google had created: Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache. Dark, the fearful, cunning, and the “I won’t take any of your bullshit,” king. Wilford, the fun-loving, social, and glittery queen. Well… technically Dark’s the queen and Wilford is the king, seeing that Google registered Wilford first, automatically making him king… but Dark refuses to admit that. Google resided to be the King’s advisor, with Bing as his assistant. Google is the one that holds all the power, Wilford and Dark are just there for the citizens to look up to someone. Google made them adopt children in order to have successors. Wilford went to the orphanage and quickly adopted four children.

Author, Anti, Bim, and Mark are their children. Author, being the oldest, would receive the throne and is respected as if he was already king. Anti, the second child, would receive the honor of being in charge of the army. Bim, the third child, would be in charge of relations with other Kingdoms and will become the first royal child to work with other kingdoms. Mark was the last child. He would receive nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark paced the halls. The festival celebrating the creation of the kingdom would be starting soon and those brats _still_ haven’t gotten ready yet. He stopped at Author’s door, raising a hand to knock when he heard a crash from the dining hall. _There they are._ Dark sighed, turning to walk to the dining hall. More crashes and the sound of plates breaking rang throughout the halls. Dark quickened his pace, his cape fluttering around him and his silver crown falling to the floor. He reached the door to the dining hall. Gripping the handle tightly, Dark threw open the door.

~~~~

Wilford sighed, “Mark, your father and I have already told you… no dogs.”

Mark frowned, gripping the collar in his hands a little tighter. Mark had found an amazing golden retriever and had brought it back to the castle, hoping to keep it as a pet. After Wilford rejected him the first time, Mark tried to sneak the dog in. This was the fourth time Wilford had caught Mark sneaking the dog in.

“B-But I named it this time! Her name is Chica! It would be great if we had a dog! The press would love it!” Mark said, praying that Wilford would let him keep it this time.

Wilford scratched the back of his head, the golden crown resting heavily on top of his bright pink hair. “I know Mark, I know, but Dark doesn’t like dogs all that much… plus we’re usually far too busy to have any time to take care of her.” Wilford said.

Mark petted Chica’s head slightly, he promised himself he wouldn’t back down this time. “But dad! Dogs are proven to make people happier! Plus she could grab the mail for us and stuff!”

Wilford sighed, “Mark, go set the dog free.”

Mark pouted, “Fine…” He turned around, leading the dog back out to the meadow it usually meets him in.

~~~~

_“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?”_

Anti practically jumped out of his skin at Dark’s yell. Dark had walked in on him and Author fighting on top of the dining table. Anti had grabbed a knife, Author a fork, and they had started using them like swords. Author immediately stood straight, dropping his fork with a clang.

He looked up at Dark, cool and calm as always, “Hey Dad.”

Anti scowled, _That asshole is always so calm! Why the hell does he get to act so full of himself! He’s not king yet!_

Author glared at Anti as if he could read his thoughts, “That _Glitch_ started this.” Author said.

Anti’s blood boiled. Anti had a weird thing where he would glitch violently, usually knocking multiple things over or accidentally hurting someone. Ever since his first glitch, Author had done nothing but ridicule him. Anti even got into metal work and crafting and tried to make Author stuff in order for him to tolerate Anti. That’s how Author came to have his pen and his golden spear. Anti had given them to him. And Author still hated him. 

Dark almost growled, _“I don’t care who started it, you idiots. You two need to get ready for the festival.”_

Author flashed his classic smile, “Of course Dad, right away.” He hopped off the table and walked out.

Anti watched Author go, knowing that Dark didn’t dare touch him. It was _stupid._ It wasn’t _fair._ Author was able to get everything on a silver platter just because he’s oldest. As soon as you get past Author’s glory though you get to his long, long shadow. It covers Anti like a damn blanket.

Dark turned to Anti, a scowl on his face, _“Anti.”_

Anti almost rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Blah blah ‘be a better example’, ‘paparazzi are watching’, ‘we have a reputation to uphold’ blah blah blah.”

Dark frowned at Anti’s mockery of him, _“Get ready. Go to your room. Now.”_

Anti started to walk out, “Alright Dad.”

Dark sighed as Anti walked out, _“That's ‘Father’ to you.”_

_~~~~~~~~~_

 

\------

Author’s note

\------

O O Fsorry for the delay on this chapter. School just decided to like drop kick me into a dumpster. Hope you guys are liking it so far though! Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to leave some Kudos!

\------

 

 

 


	4. Straight as a Ramp

Mark’s sprinted throughout the fields, Chica running beside him. A left at Wilford’s favorite tree and a quick hop over the garden fence left Mark running throughout his favorite meadow. He quickly got to the docks, skidding to a stop on the uneven wooden planks. He glanced around, panting from the run. A quick belly rub for Chica then he started to walk. There was his favorite fish store, the boat rental center, the old library, and the bakery Dark would take him to when he was younger. Mark smiled. The old Barbershop was being turned into a flower store? That would be great! Wilford always did like roses and Dark liked orchids--

Mark stumbled back, falling to his rear. He had run into someone while he was thinking of Father’s Day gifts.

“O-Oh gosh! Sorry about that!”

Mark looked up to see a blonde-haired princess standing over her. She must be a princess if she was this stunning! Mark’s face flushed and he gave a shaky smile.

“I-Its cool! No p-problem!” Mark stuttered. Oh god, Bing was smoother on his skateboard than Mark could be, being the blushy mess he was.

She smiled and stuck a hand out for Mark to take. “I’m Amy by the way!”

Mark took her hand, pulling himself to his feet, “I-I’m Mathias..”

“Mathias? That's a really nice name!”

Wait, what? Matthias? Did Mark just say Mathias? That wasn't his name! What was he doing?

Mark nodded, “Yup! That's me!” He needed to change the subject before he started telling Amy that he could backflip, “You wanna come back to my place? O-Or do you have somewhere to be? It's totally cool if you do, um, we don't have to g-go!”

She giggled, “Your place already? At least take a girl out to dinner first! I’d love to see your place, only got one thing to do today anyway.”

He smiled, he was already in love with her laugh. “Can I ask what that thing is?”

She shook her head and started to walk, Mark by her side, “I came from my family farm to be here,” she sighed, “my parents think I can woo the prince and make him fall for me… As if that would ever happen!”

Mark laughed, “Yeah.. as if..."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Anti slammed his door. Flopping onto his bed with a huff, he crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling. That stupid Author was always acting so smug all the time! How dare he! Anti sat up with a growl, grabbing a knife and throwing it at the wall. He chucked a few more knives, the wall soon becoming decorated with half-embedded knives. A hard knock came from the door. Anti flung one more knife before turning to the door.

“It's open.”

Dark slowly opened the door, peering into the messy room as if a rampant bear was waiting for him. He opened the door all the way and looked at Anti.

_“You really need to clean up all of...this.”_

Anti almost sighed, he heard this at least twice a week from the edgelord. “Yeah Yeah, I’ll get on it right away Pops.”

_“That's Father.”_

“Alright, _Father,_ why are you here?”

Dark sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before gesturing to Anti’s Knife Wall™. _“You really need to stop doing that, the repairman keeps upping their prices because we call them in every other week.”_

“Oh, Bop? I like ‘em!! We’ve become real nice friends from all the times he’s fixed my wall!”

Dark sighed, _“You can have Bop over when your wall isn't littered with knives. I just need you to stop.”_

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop…for now…”

Dark nodded, clasping his hands behind his back like he always does. Anti was kinda surprised Dark hadn’t done that earlier. _“Now… um, may I sit on your bed? We need to talk.”_

Anti’s eyes went wide. Dark wanted to talk?? With _him_? Did some alien take over Dark and mess with his brain? Anti nodded, quickly turning around and shoving all the junk off of his bed. “Y-Yep! Take a seat!”

 _“Thank yo- I mean, thanks.”_  Dark always tried to be more casual around his children. He walked over and sat on Anti’s bed. _“Come over here next to me.”_

Anti nodded and took a seat next to Dark, folding his hands in his lap and trying not to play with his dark green hair. Dark hated it when Anti messed with his hair but it was a nervous tick of his.

 _“Alright… well, as you know, Author is beginning to look for someone to rule at his side. His significant other really.”_ Anti nodded along, still clueless to where this conversation was going.

_“And… well… um… your father and I were thinking of you starting to look for a uh… a boyfriend.”_

Anti jumped. A boyfriend?? How did they know? He nervously played with his hair, trying to act casual. “A...A boyfriend? What!?! I’m… I’m as straight as a ramp!”

_“Anti we both know you’re not.”_

Anti sighed, his shoulders relaxing, “Is...Is it that obvious?”

Dark nodded, _“Yep, Wilford and I were surprised we didn't realize it sooner.”_

Anti grinned before laying back, “So… a boyfriend huh? Jokes on you, I already got one!”

Dark laid back next to him, a smile on his face. _“You do huh? Who’s the lucky guy?”_

“His name is Oliver! He’s perfect in every way!”

Dark stopped, creasing his brow in concentration, he was pretty bad at putting names to faces, he usually had Wilford remember people for him.

_“Oliver… the… the Google one right? I wanna say… the green one?”_

“Close! The Yellow One! Oliver! He takes care of the civilians and does the…” Anti snapped his fingers, trying to remember. Him and Dark both had awful memory with people, “He does the… Happiness Report I think?”

Dark nodded, he now knew which Google it was, _“Ah! Right, right! The civilian report!_ ” He laughed a little, like a deep rumbling laugh that Anti had never heard before, _“I remember when he first started calling it the Happiness Report!”_

Anti smiled at Dark’s laugh, “What can I say? I’ve got the best boyfriend around!”

~~~~~~~~~

 -----

Author’s Note

\-----

Yeah!! Finally finished this chapter!! This one was actually really fun to write! Hope you guys liked it!

\-----


	5. Cotton Candy King

Wilford threw the door open, a smile on his face. “Hey Author! How’s my son doing?”

Author signed from where he sat at his desk. He put down his favorite pen and stood to face Wilford, “I really wish you would knock Pops…”

Wilford shrugged, his classic smile on his face, “Never gonna happen!”  He walked over to Author and ruffled his hair, “How you doing anyways? Came in to check on my amazing son!”

Author rolled his eyes, “I’m fine…”

“Good! Anyways kidddo, I need to talk to you. How about outside on the balcony, eh?”

Author nodded, he did always like the balcony… even though Dark gives all his lectures there. It would be nice to be with Wilf out there. They both alter out and through the halls. Passing a few family portraits, that Anti had knocked over last week, the reached the balcony.

The view from the balcony was stunning. You could see the whole kingdom and the grand courtyard leading to the castle entrance. Dark would frequently gather civilians here to give announcements or speak to the Google Advisory Board on this balcony. Author walked to the edge and gripped the handrails. He couldn’t wait until he could stand here one day, the golden crown upon his head.

He could see it now: civilians kneeling in the courtyard below as Author, a billowing red cape attached to his shoulders and his crown glinting in the light, announced the new kingdom the Iplier Kingdom had conquered. He would raise his arms in victory and shout, _“Long live Iplier!”_ The crowd would cheer and shout Author’s name.

Wilford snapped his fingers, causing Author to jolt out of his thoughts, “You okay there kiddo?? You daydreaming ‘bout girls or something?”

“W-What?! No of course not!”

“Alright… whatever you say Kid.”

Author turned to face Wilford, putting the view (and all of his imaginary adoring fans) behind him, “What did you want to talk to me about anyways?”

“Ah, right! Heh, almost forgot about that… Darkipoo—I mean, your Father, sent me out here to talk to you about your plans for the kingdom!  We’re wondering what you’ll do when your old man and Darki are dead and gone.”

Author almost tilted his head in confusion. Dark must be concerned if he was asking about Author’s plans. He smiled, his parents will be proud of what he had in store for the Iplier Kingdom.

“I plan to strengthen our armies in order to increase defense, then use the army to attack the nearby Crank Monarchy for their valuable metal resources. Cut off trade between the Crank and Septic Rulers. We’ll then go after the Septic Dynasty for their powerful weapons. But before, we will send spies in order to learn how to craft the weapons and use the resources from Crank to build them. Soon we’ll conquer the world and each continent will fly the Iplier flag!”

Wilford stood there, a little dumbfounded. That plan would work really well, Author would easily obtain the resources to do so, and he sure has the determination to make it through multiple wars. Crap. His son was smart. Too smart for his own good.

Wilf smiled, “I didn't think you’d already plan this far ahead!” Wilford took a step and ruffled Author’s hair, earning a scowl from the prince, “Those sound amazing Kiddo!! You could practically rule now!”

Author smiled, “Thanks Pops! I’ve been studying in order to be prepared! I can't wait to be king!”

Wilford laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled, “You’re gonna be a great king! I’m sure of it. Anyways, run along kiddo, get back to studying! Your old man doesn’t got anything more to tell ya!”

Author nodded, he knew Wilford would like his plans, the bubble gum king always did like the more gruesome things in life. Author strode back inside, leaving Wilford out on the balcony.

Wilf’s face immediately fell and he walked over to the balcony handrail. Gripping the rail tightly with one hand, he ran the other hand through his bright pink hair. He stood there, watching as Anti and Bim strolled out of the Castle front doors. They seem happy. Wilford sighed, placing both hands on the rail before he started pulling his hair out. He waved down at Bim and Anti before heading back inside. He needed to see his husband.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dark walked into the grand bedroom he shared with Wilford. He smiled, he had really liked his light conversation with Anti. He had never really tried to get all that close with Anti he realized. Dark made a mental note to spend more time with his second son. Also, a note to get to know Oliver better. He sat on the leather chair in the corner of the room and pulled a book from a nearby shelf. Placing his round reading glasses on his face, he started to read.

Wilford soon burst in, walking over to the bed and flopping face down onto the covers.

_“Hey honey.”_

Wilford’s voice was awkardly muffled by the sheets, “Hbbe mrk aubbtes.”

_“Have Mark… auction?”_

“Nbh Nbh, hbbe pbu tablb aubbtes pbbln.”

Dark glanced over at his husband, trying to decipher what he was hearing. _“...Nub Nub? Hop pug table… auction problem?”_

Wilford flipped onto his back, his hair ruffled from the sheets, “Have you talked to Author about his plans?”

_“Oh. I sent you to do that,”_ Dark peered over his book at Wilford, _“you did do that right?”_

“Yeah, yeah, I… I did do that…”

Dark stood from his chair and tossed his book to the side. He walked over and laid on the bed next to Wilf. _“Are you worried?”_

A nod.

_“Can I ask why?”_

Another nod.

_“Why are you worried?”_

“He’s… well.. He’s very prepared…”

_“In a good way?”_

“More like a… combination of the two of us…”

_“Oh?”_

“Ya know… he’s real smart, like you, but he kinda uses the smartness for violence… like me..”

Dark wrapped an arm around Wilford’s shoulders and pulled him close, _“Hon, you are perfect alright? And don't worry, we’ll help Author and he will be ready for when the time comes.”_

Wilf smiled, “Alright Darkipoo.”

~~~~~~~~~

 

\---

Author’s Note

\---

W o a h! Two Chapters this close to each other?? It must be a miracle! Plus I loved writing this chapter too… Dark and Wilf are just so adorable together! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!

\---


	6. The Boys are Back in Town

Bim and Anti walked throughout the town. Citizens waved as them as they passed. Anti smiled, waving back before realizing that they were all waving at Bim. Bim Trimmer, the third son of the Iplier family. He was originally named Jim and wound up at the orphanage on accident. His huge family of Jims had somehow lost him. He had a stuttering problem and still stuttered every once in a while. Once he was old enough, he changed his name to Bim Trimmer and somehow convinced Dark and Wilford to put him in charge of entertainment in the kingdom. He wore his dorky glasses, constantly had his hair styled back, and wore a crisp clean suit 24/7. Even though years of Author calling him a “Darkiplier Copy”, Bim stayed happy and was very well-liked in the kingdom.

The two brothers passed a “Relations” building. This was where documents on every person coming into the Iplier territory was stored and where important people from other kingdoms would be invited to stay. Bing burst through the front door, a huge stack of folders in his arms. He peered around the stack, his golden-orange eyes landing on Bim and Anti.

“Ah! Sah dudes!” Bing teetered back and forth as he talked, as if he would drop all the folders if a breeze came along.

“Hey Bing! Oh, let me help you with that!” Bim went up onto his tiptoes and took half of Bing’s folders.

Bing could finally see over his pile of folders. He smiled, “Thanks Bim Bro!”

“Why do you have all these folders anyways?”

Oliver walked out of the doors and stood beside Bing, “Blue wanted a detailed report on everyone coming into the territory,” He tapped the blue folder in his hands, “He also wanted a report on relations with the Crank Kingdom.”

Anti looked up from his shoes when he heard Oliver. “Hey Oli!” He rushed forward and hugged his robotic boyfriend, squeezing the andriod tight.

“Hey babe! How ya doin?” Oliver hugged Anti with one arm, holding the folder in the other.

Anti pulled away from the hug and placed his hands on Oliver’s shoulders, “Ah yknow… just taking a stroll with Bimmy… How are ya doing though Oli? Green still working ya to the bone?”

Oliver laughs, sounding surprisingly human, “It was only for one week Anti! You don't have to worry so much!” Oliver took Anti’s face in his hands, dropping the blue folder, “Plus… I’m great now that you’re here…”

Bim turned to Bing as the two lovebirds kissed, “So… you and I are still forever along together?”

Bing nodded, “Yup! We’re the other two wheels on this gokart!”

Bim laughed and started to walk with Bing, not noticing the few papers falling from his folder.

Anti pulled away from his boyfriend, noticing the trail of papers Bim was currently leaving behind him.

“Bimmy Boi’s trailing papers again… somehow he's’ such a clutz and doesnt notice it…” Anti runs over to the nearest paper as he talks, bending down to grab it.

“Oof… this looks importan-” Anti stops, seeing the face on the paper. It was a document recording a traveller entering the kingdom.

 _Name: Robbie (the Zombie). Country/Territory of Origin: Septic Territory. Eye Color: Grey. Hair color: Purple. Other Special Notes--_ Anti squinted at the handwriting that was scrawled in the “Other Special Notes” area, concentrating hard on the writing, _Other Special Notes: Some sort of undead human. Technically a zombie but when tested was proven to be quite harmless. Usually requires help from one of his 6 siblings. Constantly muttering something about another brother along the names of Andrew or Alex. Likes flowers._

Anti stared at the photo attached to paper. It looked like a carbon copy of Anti. Robbie’s grey eyes looked at the camera as if he was in a happy daze. His purple hair was decorated with small flowers, as if he had rolled down a hill before the photo was taken. Robbie had his arm draped on someone with bright green hair that also looked like Anti. Anti stared at the photo.

Oliver walked over, a few papers he had picked up in his hand, “You alright there babe?”

Anti nodded, “Yeah, yeah… ‘m good… Lets go catch up with Bing and Bim!”

Oliver nodded, his sensors picking up nothing wrong, and took Anti’s hand. Oliver started walking with Anti, talking to his boyfriend about recent projects Blue and Green had been debating about.

~~~~~~

Horse hooves pounded on the cobblestones. The riders passed a multitude of shops, their matching green hair getting slightly messed up in the wind. They skidded to a stop and hopped off of their horses.

“Jackie, what the hell are you doin?!”

Jackaboy Man looked up from helping Robbie, “What do you mean Jack!? I’m helping Robbie can't ya see?”

The one dressed as a doctor chimed in, “As long as you keep Robbie away from ze flowers. I hear zhey decorate ze place with roses for ze festival. It vould be bad if Robbie ate some… I, ze good doctor, vould easily be able to handle it zough!”

Jack sighed, “Sure ya would Schneep… let's just get to the center of town already.”

“Hey! No need to be salty dude!” Chase wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders, starting to walk with him, “We dont need you pulling a Stacey do we? Ha! Ha! Heh…”

“Chase… I’m sorry but I don't know why Stacey left you…”

“Ah right right, of course you wouldn’t…”

Jack awkwardly brushed Chase’s arm off of his shoulder and turned to his ragtag group of brothers, “Alright! We have everyone right? Everyone kept an eye on your buddy right?”

Marvin raised his hand, “Uhhhh, Jack? W-Where’s Jameson?”

Jack sighed, “Jameson? Come on guys who was Jameson’s buddy? Just tell me, I’m not mad…”

Robbie pointed at Jack, “Weren’t… weren’t you Jamie's buddy Jacky?”

“.....Crap.”

 

\--------------

Author’s Note

\------

Hi!! Sorry this chapter was kinda short…. I really wanted to get something done but my mind just awkwardly blanked when i had to write about the Septic egos… plus i really really wanted to write about Bing and Bim.  Anyways! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

\--------------


	7. The best looking royal family

Dark laughed, relaxing into the couch more. After they had dropped the papers off with Google, Bim, Anti, and Oliver decided to stop by the palace to get some snacks. They were now in the royal living room, chatting with Dark. Oliver was seated next to Dark with Anti on his lap and Bim relaxed on a chair across from them, being the awkward third wheel per usual. Dark smiled, he liked spending time with his sons… and Oliver was surprisingly funny for an android.

Suddenly, Wilford burst into the room (what isn't sudden about Wilford?). His pink hair was slightly messy as he yelled, “Babe! Darkipoo!” 

Dark went a little red at the nickname,  _ “Yes Wilf? What is it?”  _

Wilford waved his arms around as if there were a bunch of invisible bats attacking him, “We’re missing a thing Darki! A thing!” 

_ “A...A thing?”  _

“Yes! The thing! ...what was the thing again?!” 

Dark snapped his fingers,  _ “You’re right! The ceremony! Crap I forgot all about it…”  _

“Yes! Yes yes yes! We need our outfits! And the kids!!” 

Dark stood and quickly ushered Oliver out, apologizing profusely because of his poor planning (his planning was actually perfect, he just didn't want to admit that he lost track of time with Oliver and the bunch). 

_ “Alright,”  _ Dark turned from closing the door on Oliver,  _ “Bim, go to the laundry room and pick up all of our clothes. Wilford start getting ready. Anti, you too.”  _

Everyone went off to complete their orders, Dark as well. 

~~~~~~

Jameson wandered through the streets. He had turned off of the original course his brothers were taking and could now roam freely. He smiled, everything here was so pretty unlike at home. At home, it was mostly metal buildings and weapons shops. Jameson wasn't much for weapons, thank goodness Jackaboy took over ordering the military for him. Everything in the Iplier kingdom was just so… amazing. Jameson walked down the cobblestone road, gazing happily at the scenery around him. He absentmindedly picked flowers, soon making his own bouquet.  He waved at a few people that he passed. An old grandma with a sunflower hat, a business man looking very panicked as he pedaled past on his bike, a couple walking with a dog and looking very happy, and a few nice looking birds. 

He then heard trumpets in the distance and turned to the source. 

“Welcome to the annual festival celebrating the Iplier Kingdom! Here today are the kings and their first royal children to commence the Petal Picnic!” 

Jameson immediately walked over to the large crowd gathering near a small stage. 

There, were the two kings of the kingdom with Author and Anti. Each were wearing custom made outfits for the event and each looked stunning on stage. 

Dark and Wilford sat on their individual thrones, Dark’s throne a deep black with red gemstones and Wilf’s a bright pink with swirled decorations. Dark wore a silver crown decorated with different shades of pink petals, Wilford with a gold crown and gray petals. Dark wore a white suit, black undershirt, and with red accessories. Wilford wore an outfit that would be more suited for a ringmaster traveling in the circus. His outfit was mostly different shades of pink, yellow, and white.

Author and Anti stood on each side of their Dads. 

Author wore a dark red cape that billowed in the light breeze. His outfit was simple but was mostly themed after Dark’s, including most of the same colors. Anti on the other hand, had his own outfit. He was friendly to the designers and was able to have a strong input on his outfit. He had a hooded black cape with green designs. If a guard from another kingdom saw him, they would have arrested Anti on the spot from looking like a bandit so much. 

Jameson shoved through the crowd, mesmerized by the royal family. He watched with wide eyes as Dark stood and addressed the crowd. 

_ “Thank you all for joining us today. As you all probably know, this is the main of event in this grand celebration of our kingdom.”  _

Wilford stood as well, a grin on his face, “Alright alright! Lets get on with it! What’s a Petal Picnic without food?!”  And with a snap of Dark’s fingers, servants appeared from nowhere and started handing out appetizers throughout the crowd. 

Dark continued with the ceremony after Wilf’s outburst,  _ “Now to commemorate the kindness between our kingdoms, the Crank Monarchy have donated cherry blossom petals from their royal garden. We thank them from the bottom of our hearts.”  _

Wilford interrupted again, cutting the normal time of the ceremony in half, “Now! Let the Petals fly!!” 

Petals flew into the air from hidden canons. The crowd erupted into cheers, chanting ‘Iplier Forever!’ and waving flags. Jameson smiled as petals fluttered all around him. 

“Hey! You look new around here. Ya enjoying all the petals?” 

Jameson jumped and turned to see Anti standing right next to him, how did he sneak into the crowd? And did he sneak in just to talk to Jamie?? 

Jameson nodded frequently. 

Anti smiled and plucked a flag from someone’s bag nearby, “Here, take a flag! You need something to wave!” 

Jameson took the flag, a huge grin on his face. He quickly signed ‘Thank you’. 

Anti scratched his chin, “Ah… sign language. I should’ve learned more of it…” 

Jameson waved his hand around as if to say it was perfectly fine he didn't know sign. 

“Thanks bro! Ah gosh, I should be getting back before Dark notices I’m missing. It was nice being with ya!” And just like that, Anti dove back into the crowd. 

Jameson looked down at his new flag and waved it a small bit. Then it hit him. Anti! Anti was the one they were looking for! 

Jameson shoved through the crowd again, now searching for Anti. The dark green hair prince though was nowhere to be found. Jamie fumed a bit before starting to make his way out of the crowd. He needed to go tell his brothers. If he could find them.

\--------------

Author’s Note   
\------  
sorry for not updating for so long! thanks for reading anyways! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave some kudos!

\--------------


End file.
